Innocent Banter
by Lady Tonu
Summary: After returning home from Ishval Alex Louis Armstrong is a changed man. Having disgraced his family and shaming himself he feels like he hasn't a friend in the world. His outlook changes though when a woman asks him for directions.
1. Chapter 1

**Innocent Banter**

_Chapter 1: An Innocent Meeting_

Sounds, so many different and intriguing sounds, assaulted Tenzin as she stepped off of the last stair of the train and onto the platform. Turning way from the train, she let out a shocked meep when the whistle blew and the train bustled out of the station, her hat nearly going with it. Scurrying off of the platform Tenzin silently wished that Vulferam was with her. However, she knew that was impossible, as he had died two years ago at the age of eighty-five.

Once she was off of the platform, she clutched her suitcase tighter in her hands. This was not her first trip to Central, nor was it her second or third; however, this was her first trip to Central alone. Usually she took her troops to Central with her good friend Miriam Baum who, due to the Ishvalan Civil War, fled to the desert with her husband Abraham and their family. Apparently because Miriam was half Ishvalan she was a part of the problem. When the eradication was ordered, Miriam and Abraham packed up and left as quickly as possible. It was a tearful goodbye for Tenzin, as Miriam was the best friend that she had ever had in her life, and she missed her terribly. Also, due to Miriam's fleeing the prejudice, she was left to visit her niece all by herself, which wasn't the scariest thing or the most traumatizing thing she had done, but it was nerve-wracking all the same.

Walking towards the exit, she quietly prayed that she would find a map, as she didn't know her way around and she needed to find out how to get to the Military hospital. One of Tenzin's fears about this large city was getting lost and never finding her way out again. She rather preferred wide open spaces, as she could always tell where she was. Even Bhasundara, her home in the long gone country of Narayan, was a bit too crowded for her.

As she looked around, Tenzin spotted the map next to the train departure and arrival list. Walking briskly towards the map, she smiled in relief when she realized it was large and, thanks go to _lha_*, detailed! Tracing her path from the train station she was at, which apparently was called Central City Train Station, she traced to the military hospital. Then as she removed her finger she realized something...

"_Ga re byas nas**!_" she exclaimed, her eyes widening when she saw that there were three military hospitals in Central.

Closing her violet eyes, she shook her head in disbelief. This certainly was not going to be a cake walk for the petite woman. "Why couldn't she be more specific," she muttered to herself, reaching up and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and fixing her braids again. That is when she blushed and sheepishly looked around her, realizing she was talking to herself in public again. Standing to the right of her was a young man, half her age, making him about seventeen, with bright blond hair and a cigarette. He was looking at her with a perplexed but amused look on his face, which caused the thirty-four year old Tenzin to blush even harder and mutter something unintelligible.

Quickly backing away from the map, she straightened her hair once again, this time in pure nervousness and bowed to the gentleman. Then she scurried off to the exit like a scared little mouse, too mortified to return to the map and take a better look at it. She hated the fact that she was intimidated by the city life, and the people of the city, but that was probably why, after they moved to Amestris, she bought the little farm house outside of Giribaz rather than the house in Giribaz that was also for sale.

The street outside of the train station was, thankfully, less crowded and much easier to move about in. Turning to the right she started to walk, forgetting all about what she had seen on the map. She would probably ask for directions when she was good and lost, but until that time came she would continue to walk around aimlessly, clutching her small suitcase for dear life. Thankfully her dear friend Gabi gave her a few proper Amestrian dresses, in the conservative style, so that Tenzin wouldn't get stared at due to the fact that around Giribaz Tenzin dressed in the traditional style of her homeland.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, across Central in the high-end part of the city, a young man by the name of Alex Louis Armstrong was sitting down in the nearby park, feeding the birds the last of his sandwich bread. His shoulders were sagging and he kept his head down, not acknowledging anyone as they passed by. Looking down, he dropped the last of his bread and crossed his arms.<p>

'_How have I fallen this far?_' he asked himself, his spit curl bouncing in the fall breeze. '_All I feel is this immense shame for what I have done…what I couldn't stop_.' He thought to himself, musing about what he should, could, or would have done in Ishval if he had the chance. What he had done, open the wall for two Ishvalan women, was destroyed by Kimblee when he killed the two women when they made it out of the wall. He felt so much anger and disgust about all the senseless killing that had happened. He hated the feel of innocent blood on his hands, and no matter how much he had washed himself after the war, or when he was taken out of the field, he just couldn't help but feel dirty.

However, he also felt the shame of dishonoring his family. He had disobeyed orders, and that had brought shame to his family. His sister Oliver, when she found out, had written him a strongly worded letter telling him how he was worthless in her eyes and that she didn't want to see him ever again. The greatest shame was the look on his mother's face when she heard that her son had participated in the atrocities done to the Ishvalan people during the war. He would probably never be able to fully forgive himself for what he had done.

Bowing his head even lower, he fought back the tears of remorse as he remembered the feel of the Ishvalan child who died in his arms. It tore him up on the inside, and his father- well, his father understood how his son was torn up on the inside and said nothing to him about it. However, it would never be the same at home. He was shamed and he knew it all to well.

Standing up slowly, he started to walk out of the park, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. He was probably going to meander back to his apartment now; he would probably just pick up a book and read or maybe sketch a picture or something of that nature. Looking up at the sky, he suddenly smiled as a leaf drifted down and he reached out, his hand open so that the leaf could safely land on the palm. Armstrong then gently tucked the richly colored leaf into the pocket of his jacket. It was such a pretty leaf that he would probably take it home and press it into a book.

Once again he clasped his hands behind his back and started to walk, feeling a tad bit better but not much better than before. As he turned to the right he walked down the street, not at all impressed by the splendor of this part of town when he knew that there were people out there living in absolute squalor. That is what urged him to move away from the Armstrong Manor, he wanted to live a life of his own outside of his father's domain. However, that did not mean that he didn't enjoy visiting the parks, or his family every once in a while – especially on his days off.

It didn't take long for him to once again get lost in thought as he walked towards the thirty-fifth street; which was where his apartment building was. When he did arrive there he bowed his head and took a seat on the steps of his apartment building. Sighing heavily he rested his head on his hand and drifted deeper into thought. He was not resting because he was tired physically; he was tired mentally from all the abuse he was giving himself for what he had done. He just hoped that he wouldn't have nightmares again tonight of that child.

Suddenly two petite feet appeared in his line of vision, causing him to look up to see a little lady, petite as she was, with a perplexed look on her face. She was gazing at him, which unnerved him until she blushed and looked down to her own feet, which only caused him to wonder what she was thinking.

'_Does she know what I did in Ishval?_' he thought to himself, a look of shame appearing in his eyes and he continued to look down, sadness billowing through him.

All of a sudden she bowed crisply at the waist, her braids slipping down to dangle in front of her as she bowed. Then she started to speak, her voice carrying a strange accent but she was probably from the country, Armstrong mused.

"E-excuse me?" Tenzin stuttered out, straightening her frame as she looked at the large man sitting on the stairs. He seemed to be gentle enough, and unlike the others she had contemplated approaching, he seemed much more approachable, hence why Tenzin chose to ask him for help over the others she had seen.

As he looked up she saw the shame in his eyes, however, and that caused her to be taken aback. But rather than give a shocked or sorrowful look, she just smiled cheerily at him and clutched her suitcase all the tighter. She wanted to see him happy for some reason, it was like his face wasn't built for sadness or shame – in fact it was downright scary! However, she did need help and he at least acknowledged her.

"Yes?" Armstrong asked his voice strong but giving, like a young branch bending in the wind. In his mind he was rather glad that she wasn't so standoffish. In fact, she was smiling at him and for some reason that lightened his heart a bit, and he didn't know exactly why.

"I...I was wondering where the Military Hospital was…the one for…" she was trailing off as she dug into her pocket and withdrew her niece's letter. "The one for the soldiers with a-au….aiutro….automail!" she exclaimed at the end, struggling over the word automail as it was the first time she had seen the word in writing, and the fact 'au' still gave her problems when she had to pronounce it. Giving him a smile she blushed hard, stuffing the letter back into the jacket that she was given as well.

At this Armstrong couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, nonexistent as they were. She was asking him, a random stranger, to help her get where she was going? She appeared to be foreign, now that he thought of it, and for a split second he thought she could be an enemy, but the blush that covered her features told him she wasn't. Standing up, he smiled down at her in return, her demeanor a bit contagious.

"May I ask why you need to get there?" he asked in return.

"My niece, Warr…Warrant Officer Sonam Bach is currently being treated there, she might be home now I am unsure." Tenzin explained, blushing as she looked down at her feet.

However, Armstrong only nodded in understanding and offered her his arm, which Tenzin accepted as she was told by Miriam that it was the proper thing to do in these situations. "I believe the hospital you are looking for is this way." He told her, smiling as they started to walk towards the end of the street.

The walk to the hospital was rather cheery, thanks to Tenzin's innocent banter about the weather and how she liked his hair. In Armstrong's eyes she was a rather cheery woman who apparently loved her niece very much, considering the fact it was very clear the woman was only this talkative because she was nervous. However, she was pleasant and Armstrong enjoyed the walk with her. So when they arrived at the hospital, before Tenzin went inside Armstrong stopped her, a smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Would you like to go for tea sometime?" he asked, nearly positive he'd be shot down. He wasn't looking for a relationship, he just wanted a friend who wouldn't judge him, and he hoped he had found one in her.

Looking up at him with slightly widened eyes Tenzin couldn't believe he had just asked her that question. She wasn't looking for a romantic relationship, she was way past her prime, and she was even greying! However, the hopeful look on his face caused her to smile; she could always use another friend. "I'd like that; I'd like it a lot." She answered, patting his hand gently. Then, he let go of her and stood there, watching the little lady hurry into the hospital. At that moment however, he realized something: He didn't know her name! Hurrying up the stairs he caught her right before she entered the hospital.

"My name is Alex Louis Armstrong by the way. What, what is your name?" he asked, his eyes still hopeful.

At first Tenzin was in shock he actually was introducing himself now and that he had thought enough of her to actually do that. Her smile broadening into a grin she turned to face him. "I am Tenzin." She answered, her own eyes sparkling with glee. "Where shall I meet you?" she asked, curious about it all.

"Can you find your way back to here?" he asked her, figuring she should remember how to get here or she could ask her niece.

"Yes. I am sure I can." Tenzin replied, gently twirling one of her fly-away hairs between her fingers.

"Then I shall meet you here tomorrow, at twelve o'clock." he told her, then he took her hand and kissed it, a proper goodbye for the little lady who had cheered him up.

"Alright." She answered, patting his head in an odd fashion before he let go of her hand. That is when she gave him a polite bow in return, saying goodbye to him in her own way. Finally she turned and entered the building, waving bye to him for a second and that is when Armstrong smiled, a real smile this time.

"She's certainly a strange one." He murmured to himself, shaking his head as he walked down the steps and back towards his apartment building. "Tenzin I'll see you tomorrow." He added, his sparkle returning for the time being.

* * *

><p><em>Footnotes<em>

*_lha_ = god

_** __Ga re byas nas_ = Why


	2. Chapter 2

**Innocent Banter**

_Chapter Two – Musings of a Refugee_

Many things rushed through Tenzin's head at this point in time. She didn't know how or why but she couldn't help but look forward to her meeting with that dashing man. She had no grandiose ideas about the meeting. She had been living in Amestris for years now and she knew from past experience that if you were over twenty-five years old and if you were a foreigner you were, most assuredly, on the shelf. In her mind Tenzin knew that this Alex Louis Armstrong would be nothing more than a friend to her, at least, that was her natural assumption as she certainly wasn't going to diminish herself for no man.

During this time she quietly, but in hurried steps, walked over to the registration desk that was in the center of the room. The receptionist, a thin nurse with sharp features but she had beautiful auburn hair that was tightly twisted into a tight bun that was demurely fashioned at the nape of her neck, was carefully organizing papers on her desk. As Tenzin drew closer she saw that the receptionists name tag read 'Eleanor Blumstein' and Tenzin quietly prayed she could pronounce her last name. At that point the receptionist suddenly looked up and smiled at Tenzin, looking the clearly foreign lady up and down.

"Welcome to Saint Nicodemus Military Hospital, how can I help you Ma'am?" Eleanor asked, her blue eyes sparkling in the brightly light room.

"I am looking for a Sonam Bach." Tenzin answered giving the receptionist a warm smile in return; after all a smile is contagious and for Tenzin it meant building a polite bond with another person.

"May I ask what relation you are to the person you are seeking?" Eleanor asked, shuffling through the papers on her desk, the light ruffling sound showing she was intent on helping Tenzin.

"I am her Aunt, I am known as Tenzin." She replied, once again tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"For security reasons how would you spell her name and what is her birthdate?"

"S-O-N-A-M, pronounced seu-namm, B-A-C-H, pronounced b-A-k. Her birthdate is September 18, 1884. Is there any other questions ma'am?" Tenzin dutifully replied.

"No, that is all." The receptionist replied, picking up a file folder, the little tab on it revealing that it was Sonam's medical file. "Your niece is in room 305b Miss Tenzin." Eleanor said with a flourish.

Nodding Tenzin gave a deep bow of gratitude and then she started to go towards the stairs. Then, realization hit her; she did not know where room 305b was! Turning she hurried back to the receptionists desk, a blush of embarrassment discoloring her tan face.

"Excuse me?" Tenzin squeaked out, not wanting to bother the nice receptionist again. "I am sorry for bothering you again, but how would I get to room 305b?"

At this Eleanor blinked for a second, not many people bowed these days…Shaking her head for a second her cheery smile returned. "You go to the stairs, third floor and it is the fifth door on the right."

Nodding at this information Tenzin bowed curtly again and scampered back to the stairs. Slowly she started to climb them, clutching the full skirt of her dress she moved it out of the way so she could see her feet and she started up the stairs. _'Please don't let me fall…please…oh lha don't let me fall.'_ she prayed as she hurried up the stairs. Compared to earlier when she was with that Mister Alex Louis Armstrong she was calmer as she wasn't so close to her niece. She felt the need to know how her niece was. After all, Sonam was all that Tenzin had left and although she was good at hiding her worry about her twenty-four year old niece she was ever the worrywart.

That is why when she got the letter about Sonam being in the Military Hospital nearly because Tenzin to have a heart attack. _'First she joins the military, then she goes off to the Ishvalan War, THEN she gets herself shot!'_ Tenzin thought to herself as she shook her head and twirled her loose piece of hair.

Once she had hurried up the three flights of stairs she hurried to her niece's room, opening the door a look of relief crossed over her face as she saw her niece. Dropping the skirt material from her hands she couldn't help but sag against the door frame. Tenzin's right hand gently rested against her pounding chest.

Slowly she walked over to a chair near Sonam's hospital bed and sat there, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Dark circles where under her nieces eyes, a light scratch marred her upper check, though that was something Tenzin was used to as Sonam, once she got adjusted to the life here in Amestris, took part in most scuffles.

_'You are still the same little girl…just grown up.'_ Tenzin thought as she leaned over her niece and gently brushed away some of the hair from her forehead, her eyes carefully checking Sonam over. _'You always have been the one to get injured. Even when you were young and during the invasion you got injured, I can still remember that fearful look in your eyes when I came into my sister's chambers. I remember all that blood coming out of her tiny body because you had somehow lost your right hand – the man standing over you wielding that sword. Oh Sonam, I tried so hard to save more of our family, I just didn't get there in time.'_

Leaning back into the chair Tenzin shook her head and started to gaze out of the window near the bed. She had learned many things as they fled through Xing and over the Great Desert and into this country named Amestris, where they had finally found refuge. She had learned not to rely on yourself for all things as you couldn't provide all that you needed by yourself. You had to rely on your cunning and ability to blend in to receive help from strangers. However, her faith in the people of the world had not diminished because of the invasion of the Xingese into her home country. Ever since Tenzin was young she knew that the peace between Xing and Narayan was tentative, and apparently the Empress of Naryan's internal weakness was the downfall of the Narayan government. _'Choden always was a foolish girl.'_ Tenzin thought bitterly, sadness filling her, _'If she had kept all her husbands happy then none of this would have happened, if she would have taken that eighth husband…we all could still be alive. However…she did pay the ultimate price protecting what she had often written to me as her greatest treasure, her little one. Besides, what can one expect from a girl who ascended the throne at the age of fourteen?'_

Sighing softly Tenzin looked at the busy street, she still marveled, even after all these years, all the beautiful colors in Amestris, the rich blues that one never saw in Narayan. Although in Xing you also saw rich colors, but mostly of the red and purple variety. In Narayan, you mostly saw rich earthy colors like brown, grey, black and if you were a monk or nun you saw orange and violet. It was strange, Tenzin often mused, how the colors of the nation defined the nation in the minds of foreigners.

_'In this country, even the people's hair and eyes are richly colored! This is the first country I have seen the color yellow in the hair, not to mention their eyes, their eyes are this lovely blue – like that Mr. Armstrong who had the loveliest blue eyes I have seen in a while also, like my friend Mariam, her eyes are the loveliest red I have ever seen and I dislike the color red!'_ Tenzin mused, twirling her hair lackadaisically as she listened to her niece's gentle breathing. It was reassuring to be able to think about these things again; as long as her niece was alive Tenzin was happy. However, for some reason the Xingese Invasion was stuck inside Tenzin's mind today, it slightly began to darken her mind as her brows knitted.

_'Why couldn't I have saved more of my family? I tried so hard and yet all I could save was Sonam. Why couldn't I have at least saved one of my sisters as well? I moved over the Akar Mountains as fast as I could, but it was winter and most of the mountains were impassable. Should I have used the method by the Great River? But that was also the route the Xingese Army was taking so I would have soon been captured.'_ A soft sigh escaped Tenzin as she looked back to Sonam, a small smile forming on her face. _'At least I was able to save you Sonam…'_ she finally admitted to herself.

She had had been through this demeaning thought process before, she had done it often when she was younger. After all she was only seventeen when this invasion happened and through her sheer willpower, ability to think on her feet she was able to outrun an army to save her family, or at least try. That was more than most people had done their entire lives, and that was more than enough for Tenzin. She never wanted to do anything more now that live out her life in Amestris as peacefully as she could, helping bring lives into the world as a practicing midwife in the Eastern Sector of Amestris. Why had Tenzin gone into this profession? She loved children, adored them, and as she had been there for her friend Miriam's first birth experience she was shocked at the inexperience most so-called Doctors had in the area of helping a woman give birth! In fact, it shocked Tenzin that this 'civilized' country really had no idea how to ease a woman's pain during labor or how to help bring the baby into the world.

So during this time period she pushed the doctor out of the room in a fit of righteous exasperation and started to work on saving Miriam's opinion of having children. Since then Tenzin has helped birth at least fifteen children as Giribaz is a very small town but fifteen children is still a lot of children. The work doesn't pay a lot either, not that Tenzin minds as she also subsistence farms and she knows how to dry things and hunt so she never is really low on food. Unlike most of the other _a ni_ in training of Narayan she didn't take a vow of vegetarianism, she saw no point in it. Her simple reasoning was 'if an animal is hungry enough it will eat another animal – I am but an animal so I will eat another animal if I am hungry enough'. It wasn't impressive logic but to be honest Tenzin was very fond of meat in her childhood but her dislike of blood has grown over the years so she eats it less and less as she grows older.

Slowly her eyes closed, a yawn escaping Tenzin as she grew comfy in the peculiarly hard chair. Propping her elbow up into the window she rested her head on her hand and slowly began to drift off, her relief finally causing her stress to ease away. After all, Sonam was safe and all was well in Tenzin's little world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Innocent Banter**

_Of Broken Daughters_

_'I hurt…again…why though...Oh! I got shot…I remember now.'_ slowly the sleeping woman's eyes fluttered open, and a soft moan escaped her. Her side burned and ached like she had been run through with a white hot dagger. Slowly she sat up, clutching at her wounded side. This certainly was not how Sonam had wanted to spend the end of the war. She was craving alcohol; the burning sensation as it went down, the warmth, the forgetfulness that came with drinking; she craved all that. It had been weeks since she had had a drop, and now she was irritable. She needed the alcohol to function.

Looking over at the window, Sonam's brown eyes widened for a second, and then a small grin spread across her face. _'Oh Auntie Tenzin…you didn't have to come all the way here,'_ Sonam thought as she moved into a slightly more comfortable position. Leaning back against her pillows she watched as her aunt slept, her grin slowly fading as her mind started to whirl back in time. _'You are more like a mom to me Auntie. I mean after the death of my parents in the Invasion you saved me, helped me, worked your fingers to the bone to keep us alive and then to get me automail when I told you what my dream was. Of course, you were more than slightly concerned about me joining the military; however, by all means you are the closest thing I've had to a parent.'_

Sighing softly, Sonam looked out the window at the dusky evening sky that she had grown to love. She enjoyed looking outside her window during this time, just before the sun completely disappeared below the horizon. It was calming, not as calming as the bitterness of alcohol, but still it kept her calm enough to pass as normal.

As she thought back in time her automail hand clenched and unclenched, a reflexive reaction to the memory of the day when she got her automail – before she joined the military academy. It was one of the most physically painful experiences Sonam had ever felt! The pain was unbelievable as the mechanics attached nerves to wires, muscles to metal, and overall the aftermath and physical therapy was just as painful! However, it was worth all of it in her opinion and she was eternally grateful to her aunt for doing that for her.

Suddenly a soft stirring came from her aunt and slowly the woman sat up, her hair slightly ruffled from the nap. Sonam couldn't help but smile this time as she saw her Aunt's face light up like a Yule Tree.

"Sleep good Auntie?" Sonam asked her voice harsh and heavy compared to her aunt's gentler calmer voice.

"Well I could ask you the same question Sonam." Tenzin replied, clasping her hands together delicately.

"It was good as can be expected. I don't know how it missed the vitals but I got shot…" Sonam said with a laugh shaking her head.

"I know. I got your letter." Tenzin replied, watching her niece with a loving look on her face. The relief that had swept through her when she found Sonam sleeping was still very evident in the way she held herself and the way she talked, and it was a relief for Sonam that her Auntie was taking it so well.

"So how long will you be in town? Do you have a place to stay? If you don't have a place to stay you can stay with me. The spare key is on top of the doorframe." Sonam said, cutting right to the chase. She knew visiting hours would be over as soon, as it ended at six o'clock and it was five fifty-five right now. As much as she wanted her aunt to stay, she knew that Tenzin would need a place to sleep.

"I will be in town for about one month, give or take a week." Tenzin replied, her knuckles slowly turning white. "As for a place to stay, I will take up your offer of staying at your apartment."

"That is great! Now how was the trai…" Right when Sonam was beginning to ask a question her nurse, Matilda, came in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are over." She said her voice crisp and harsh. It was like the atrocities she had seen had completely hardened her.

"Alright I'll stay at your apartment." Tenzin whispered, standing up and grabbing her suitcase, "You still live in the same apartment as before?" she asked, blushing as she started to rock back and forth. She wasn't in a hurry or anything, her foot was just numb.

"Yup." Sonam answered curtly, watching as Tenzin smiled at her.

"Love you Sonam."

"Love you too Auntie Tenzin." Sonam whispered, watching as Tenzin left the room; her steps echoing through her room. _'I missed you….'_ However, her smile was broken as tears filled her eyes. _'I missed you Mommy. It's so nice to know you love me still…even if I am your broken daughter." _Of course, by this time Tenzin was gone and the nurse was gone as well this left Sonam alone with her thoughts, as sporadic as they were. Unable to take it anymore Sonam started to cry, her bitter tears falling down her face.

It was hinted at by the nurses that they wanted the doctors to force the patient in room 305b into a vacation from the military, or maybe even get her honorably discharged. Many of the floor nurses had walked in on her crying, holding her head as she cried, rocking backwards and forwards. However, what was uncommon was that the young woman was usually talking to herself in some form of gibberish mixed in with Amestrian. They had figured the horrors of war had somehow traumatized her young female brain. However, what they didn't know was that she had been damaged a long time before she had even come to Amestris.

A soft sniffling escaped Sonam as her automail hand clutched at her hair, pulling it as she tried to hold back a scream. _'I just want this to end.'_ She thought frantically to herself as another flashback took her over – pulling her to a time and place she did not want to be in.

* * *

><p><p>

It had not taken Tenzin long to find Sonam's apartment, that was one thing in the city she could find easily. However, there was something that was a problem now that she was in the apartment building. As she rounded the hallway and made her way to Sonam's apartment she couldn't help but wince.

Sometimes when you were short life was not easy. This was the case for Tenzin. So setting her suitcase down, she carefully clamored on top of it. Then standing on her tip-toes, she searched the top of the door frame for the spare key. When she did find it she grabbed a hold of it quickly but, due to the sudden movement, she knocked herself off balance. Teetering, Tenzin let out a small squeak as she started to flail, falling backwards. She was soon bracing herself for a fall against the wall, as the hallways were kind of small

Much to her surprise though she fell back into something that was hard, but also warm and…

"Why hello again Miss." A familiar, warm, and deep voice said as he looked down at the small woman he had caught. Much to the embarrassment of Tenzin, but as much as she was embarrassed she was also grateful.

"Hello Mr. Armstrong." She answered as he let her go and she righted herself, clamoring off the suitcase with the key still in hand. "May I ask what you are doing here?" she asked, clasping her hands back in front of her body as she turned and looked up at the much taller gentleman.

At this Armstrong couldn't help but smile, she was such a demure and sweet woman. Looking her straight in the eye he continued to smile, his sparkle returning as he looked down at Tenzin. However, the most interesting thing about her was her eyes and clearly foreign accent, which caused her to leave s's off certain words and sometimes words blended together. She was a curiosity, and it intrigued Armstrong; besides, he could see that she would make a good friend, especially right now as she held this polite banter with him

"I was visiting my friend Roy, who lives down the hall. Then I saw you falling as I prepared to leave and you know what happened next I am sure." Armstrong answered his spit curl bouncing as he used his hands to explain for the most part.

_'Apparently he talks with his hands.'_ Tenzin thought as she smiled wider at him. "I must thank you for saving me from a rather disastrous fall."

"You are quite welcome." Armstrong retorted, his voice gentle as he gave her a gentlemanly bow, "But I have to go Miss. It was a pleasure talking to you."

Smiling gently she nodded and bowed in return and then they parted, Tenzin opening the door to the apartment and Armstrong walked down the hallway and eventually left the building. After all, they would have tea tomorrow and tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

><p>AN: I will be posting this chapter to dA soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Innocent Banter**

_Chapter Four – Propriety _

Propriety, or the conformity to established standards of good or proper behavior, was usually on the forefront of Alex's mind whenever he was in public or in private. As part of the Armstrong family, illustrious as it was, life was about appearances and honor. In fact, Alex's entire life was centered on the fact that honor was something that he should always bring to his family. It was shameful to be anything but honorable and that appearance was in fact everything. Everything about your appearance had to be so, so and even if you were the homeliest person on the planet with the right stance, walk, and demeanor you could waltz around in society easily. That was why, when Alex refused to do his duties in Ishval he was scorned by Olivier the oldest of the Armstrong brood. He had lowered the overall honor of the family and had shown a vulnerable side to himself – a side that was considered to be disgusting by Olivier as she believed any sort of weakness be it physical, mental, or emotional was utterly disgraceful.

And even though he knew he had disgraced his family he had hoped that Olivier would forgive him. However that faith was dashed and he was devastated when Olivier sent him a curt and icy letter that was as cold as Fort Briggs itself letter demanding that he never talk to her again without addressing her by her title. Why was this devastating for Alex? Alex had always looked up to Olivier, for lack of a better term she was his hero in every sense of the word. She was his big sister and someone he had looked up to and someone who Alex aspired to be like. He wanted to be just like his sister growing up except in male form.

When Alex was younger, around four-or-five his sisters Amue and Strongine were six and Olivier was ten. He was mercilessly teased by two boys. They called him all sorts of names in the beginning but the bullying gradually grew from just emotional to physical and emotional as well. Alex, of course, was smaller than average at this time and it was no small stretch to say he soon dreaded going outside till one day something happened

.

_The gleaming rain fell like tears from the sky, reminding the young Alex that if he wanted to go outside today would be the best time to do so as, if he was lucky, his tormenters wouldn't be outside today due to the rain. He couldn't help but look worriedly outside though then back to his tutor who was snoring softly his short white hair framing his sleeping face. _

_Looking back to the window and watching the rain slip down the pane he couldn't help but feel hope surge inside of him, his eyes lighting up as the plan formed in his head. He would slip out of the house and his mother and father wouldn't notice he was missing yet as they both were very busy today. After all, today was Strongine and Amue's birthday they turned six tomorrow and so much needed to be done in such a short amount of time. _

_Moving out of the library, the mountains of books inside of it only reminding him that he had so much to learn before he could be considered a grown up. Slipping past the maids with a practiced ease was something that Alex had mastered as he was very small and he found great joy in sneaking up behind the unsuspecting help. As his light blond hair bouncing back as he slipped onto the banister of the stairs and slid all the way down to the ground floor. His eyes lit up as excitement peaked inside of him. The bubbly feeling of joy at the prospect of being able to go outside without being bullied was almost too much for him to bear! _

_Practically running as fast as his short legs could carry him Alex pulled a small little chair kept by the door for the shorter maids to dust with to the door knobs. Clambering on top of the chair he wobbled a bit, causing his heart to race even more with the sudden surge of adrenaline that the near-falling had caused. Leaning over to get to the door handle of the door he wasn't in front of Alex giggled, his soft laughter echoing in the empty room as he pushed the door open, climbed off of the chair and hurried outside. _

_The rain, soft and cool as it splattered against his face, refreshing him as he raced as fast as he could out of the direct line of sight around the house he dived into a nearby garden area. Racing about the blooming flowers and the shrubs he couldn't help but feel at peace with the world. It was a lovely place and he felt so happy when he was outside, it was where he felt alive and even at the young age of five he knew that he wanted to do something outside when he grew up. _

_Bending down when he reached the small little part of this garden where he knew some kittens were and he crouched down. Reaching into his pocket he carefully withdrew a stale bit of bread he grabbed from the kitchens earlier that day he shoved it up under the bush, hearing a soft chorus of mewls when he did so. He couldn't help but giggle as he felt his joy fill up and become visible with every move he made. Alex's breath was short and he waited, thinking maybe that they would be old enough to walk soon so that he would have playmates that wouldn't hurt him! _

_Suddenly, a dark shadow blocked out the dim light that the sun was giving from behind the ominous thunderheads. Looking back, shivering slightly at the thought of who could be behind him his heart sank as he saw Adolf and Hansel, two boys who were the children of two of the help. This wasn't going to end well for him and he knew it from the look in their eyes._

"_Well looky here, if it isn't Crooked Nose!" Adolf snorted out, his hands on his hips as he stared down at Alex, whose eyes were wide with fear at what they could do to him. He was so much smaller than they were and it was very clear that Adolf was the leader whereas Hansel, the brawnier of the two, was the grunt. Even Alex could see and understand the status quo of that relationship and he didn't hate them, he feared them specifically Adolf as he was the brains. _

"_Wh…What do you want?" Alex asked his voice childlike and innocent but still tweaked with fear as he quickly withdrew his hand from under the bush and clutched them in front of him as he knelt on the ground. _

"_What'cha doing Crooked Nose?" Adolf asked his voice filled with malice. _

"_Yeah what'cha doing Crooked?" Hansel asked, giggling as he cracked his knuckles._

"_Nothing…." Alex whispered shivering as the rain turned from refreshing to cold. _'Why are they outside?'_ he thought to himself as he trembled. This is what he was scared of, these two boys. At first they were good friends until they realized that Alex was an Armstrong and things went downhill. It was like they were punishing him for being well-off compared to them. Since that day they started to call him names, their favorite name being Crooked Nose due to the fact he had a rather prominent bump to his nose. Now that they both were bigger than Alex, each having gone through a growth spurt, they had also started to hit him as well._

"_Liar!" Adolf yelled, suddenly drawing back his hand and punching Alex in the face. "Hansel, you know what to do." Adolf stated as he turned and looked at Hansel after Alex had curled up in the fetal position. At this point in time Alex was suddenly pounced on by Hansel and the blows started to come. Pain fluttered through Alex and all he could do was cry and scream for help, but soon his screams were muffled as Adolf pinned his arms back with his knees and held a hand over Armstrong's mouth. _

_However, Alex's cries and shouts had not gone unheard. Olivier, who already had aspects of her tough-as-nails attitude already at the tender age of ten, had heard him. It was clear that she wasn't like other girls and had an extreme distaste for the pink frilly dresses her mother bought her. She, in fact, only wore them to please her mother but she was planning to join the military when she was older so she would never-ever have to wear the frilly pink monstrosities again!_

_Even then though Olivier loved her brother, she wasn't good at showing it though, it was like something had traumatized her when she was still a toddler and she simply couldn't let herself feel vulnerable. In fact hearing her brother cry out for help and no one going to find him, well considering all were inside the brick house but her._

_Sighing softly she hurried into the front yard and then she started to look for her brother. However, fear did ease its way into the corners of her mind when Alex's cries had stopped. Then, as she quickly approached the part of the garden's that Alex liked to play in she saw what she dreaded. Jumping in immediately she jumped into action and grabbed a hold of Hansel's collar, jerking him off of Alex with practiced ease. Then when he stood up and charged her she kicked him hard in the neither regions, causing him to double over in pain and start to cry, whimpering for his momma. Then Adolf stood up and ran since his lackey Hansel was down and out and since he was running Olivier saw no reason to follow him._

_In Armstrong's mind however Olivier had saved him from death, he had a feeling the boys wouldn't stop and they were just so angry. On that day, she became his hero and his savior. _

Leaning back in his chair at this point in time Alex chuckled, remembering that after that his mother found out about Olivier's actions and reprimanded her and promptly Alex began lessons in self-defense. Then, when he was twelve he had quite a growth spurt and shot up to five foot seven and then when he hit fifteen he shot up to six foot seven inches and since he had muscles and became a body-builder for the most part Adolf and Hansel never bothered him again. As for the kittens; well Poppy, one of the kittens that Alex kept after the little ones grew up, had kittens and he kept one of those and after Poppy died her little daughter Princess Lily became Catherine's little baby and where Catherine sat down or slept that is where Princess Lily was.

Slowly the door to the library creaked open and in walked Catherine, her timid demeanor quite a change from the near hereditary Armstrong demeanor. It was, in fact, very cute when Catherine thought she was a 'damsel in distress' at times as she was just as strong as Olivier but still slightly smaller which was understandable considering Catherine was thirteen. She was the very youngest of the Armstrong brood and some speculated that she was Olivier's child as Olivier came home on leave around the same time as Catherine came into the picture.

"Alex?" she asked as she stepped up to his desk and took a seat in one of the chairs at the front of it. She seemed nervous, but then again she was always nervous except when she was playing piano and that nervousness made her come off as a bit of a ditz. However, Catherine was anything but a ditz she was quite intelligent but she was also quite feminine which made Armstrong wonder what it would be like when she finally reached the age when males would start to court her. He was the protective big brother no matter what and he didn't want any boy to hurt her.

"Yes Catherine?" Alex asked, setting down the old leather-bound book and leaning back in his chair. Talking to Catherine would be a good distraction from the memories of the past.

"Alex, are you okay? You came in from work and all you did was come straight here. You usually stop by the music room and talk to me for a while and you weren't at dinner either." She told him, concern in her delicate voice as she wrung her hands, her blue eyes filled with that same worry but also fear, "Have I angered you?"

This hit Armstrong off guard and he couldn't help but sigh, Catherine truly was very innocent and he would have to calm her down before this evening otherwise he figured their mother would lecture him for upsetting her so. "No Catherine you haven't angered me. And I am fine, I'm sorry that I didn't stop by the music room to check on you." Taking a deep breathe he smiled at her.

"Then what is on your mind?" she asked still unsure if he was telling her the truth or not.

"Well today I met a foreign girl, her name was Tenzin." He answered, then he flushed slightly at how that could be taken especially from the shocked look on Catherine's face. "No not in that way Catherine, she is simply fascinating and I asked her out to tea tomorrow." He admitted, finally sighing as he saw the disappointment forming in Catherine's eyes.

"You do realize that what you did is improper right?" she asked, folding her hands demurely on her lap and cocking her head to the left.

"Oh believe me I know it is…but she made me quit thinking of Ishval for a while." He admitted, confiding this in his younger sister. He knew that Catherine wouldn't tell a soul, she knew how to keep things like this in confidence.

"So she is just a friend nothing more?"

"There is nothing more than that Catherine." He answered, folding his own hands in his lap and propping up his one leg on a nearby chair. "I just like to talk to her."

"Then what were you contemplating?"

"Aren't you full of questions tonight Catherine?" he asked, smiling at her as he fixed his spit curl. "The truth is deep down inside I couldn't help but think of how lonely it is to be alone in this world. I don't have any children or a wife. Strongine and Amue are both married with children of their own and they only visit every once in a while. Mom and Dad are enjoying the rekindling of their relationship so I can't talk to them, and Olivier hates my guts." He admitted, sighing softly. "I mean I don't want kids now and I'm not ready to marry but the thought of one day having those things is nice." Then Alex started to laugh, looking at Catherine, "And the one person in this family I can talk to happens to be my thirteen year old little sister who should be going to bed."

Smiling at him Catherine stood up, taking the hint in stride. "Well Alex, you just need to get over Ishval and maybe then you'll find someone your own age to talk to." And with that Catherine left the room in a flutter of pink skirts. Alex couldn't help but shake his head. _'That girl and pink…'_

Looking down to his book at this point in time Alex quietly slipped the bookmark into the dusty old book and sat it on the corner of the desk. Then he stood up and grabbed his military jacket from the coat rack and headed to his room. He would take a nice warm shower and then attempt to catch some sleep. Hopefully he wouldn't have flashbacks to Ishval; at least that was what he was hoping.

As he walked down the corridor towards his room his large military boots sounded like a drum. It reminded him of how lonely this large house was with no one to spend his time with. However, his parents and his sister were happy and that was all that truly mattered to Armstrong. Other people's happiness meant more than his own as he knew that he had always been a weakling and some things never changed.

Stopping at the main corridor to the mansion he looked over the railing and smiled. There was his mother and father, twirling around to unheard music. They were holding each other close and dancing like they were young again. The appeared to be talking to each other and his mother's eyes were closed as his father gently played with her long hair. Smiling to himself he turned and walked down the main hallway and into the Southern Wing of the house. Once there he made a left and opened up the door to his room. Sighing softly he slipped out of his boots at this point and then out of his shirt.

At this point Alex stopped in his state of near undress and sighed. His room had not changed much from the time he was twelve. Sure the bed was bigger and some other pieces of furniture such as the dresser and the end tables had also been replaced. However, the color scheme had remained the same. The walls were a rich navy blue trimmed in a pearl-like white. All the furniture was black and the cushions and covers were Amestrian yellow. Alex's room was otherwise undecorated except for a small section of his room being home to his various sketches and sketchbooks.

In fact a little known fact about Alex was that he was a rather talented artist. It was something he had picked up on when he was learning alchemy and now it was a small hobby. It was an activity he enjoyed doing and although science and art did not combine well he only used his obscure talent to relax.

Tonight was the exception though as even though he was stressed out he simply did not have the mental energy to sketch something out tonight. All Alex truly wanted to do was to take that bath that he had promised himself and go to sleep. And with that thought of sleep entering his mind and staying he had no choice but to obey it.

Removing the last article of his clothing Alex stepped into the bathroom section of his bedroom suite and removed the last article of his clothing. Turning on the ornate faucet and sat down on the edge of the tub, looking at the floor from his perch before he looked at the mirror that was hanging nearby. _'What have I become?'_ he mused as the steam from the hot bath slowly started to fog up the mirror, starting at the edges before it fully covered his reflection in the mirror. However, he had saw all he wanted, he had saw that he had changed he had become more desperate more depressed and he needed distraction. The black circles that were under his eyes told him that he needed to sleep as well.

Slinging one of his legs into the water, wincing at the searing heat he eased himself into the tub and then brought his other leg in as well. Leaning his bald head against the cool tile he couldn't help but feel his body relax from the heat of the bath water. It was relaxing but he could feel himself go through the motions of taking a bath, his mind however was miles away, once again stuck in Ishval.

_The smell of black powder, one of the ingredients in gunpowder, filled the air. Bodies of Amestrian soldiers were tense as they listened for any sound of an Ishvalan be that Ishvalan a man, woman, or child. Due to the executive order the State Alchemists were now deployed and their job was to help exterminate the minority group. _

_ At first glance when the military first arrived Ishval was a desert paradise of sorts. The structures were neat and clean, a small amount of subsistence farming taking place with plants that would grow great in the arid desert. Desert goats and sheep roamed the craggy areas and it was very clear that the Ishvalans were quite at home in their environment and had adapted themselves to the climate expertly._

_ Now, years into the war all that was left were the broken bones of the once beautiful buildings and the farms on the outreaches of Ishval were gone. The sheep and goats had been butchered along with the shepherd boys and the travesty and devastation of war was all that could be found in this once semi-prosperous region. It was clear to many soldiers that what they were doing now was a form of butchery and the savagery of war weighed heavy on the minds of the soldiers, the exception being the ones who actually got thrills from the murders they were committing. _

_ As a Major, and a State Alchemist, Armstrong was expected to commit all sorts of acts of violence. It went against his otherwise peaceful nature. He had only joined the military to follow in his sister Olivier's footsteps and to bring honor to his family name. However, that was quickly debunked as he soon found out there was no honor in what the military was doing here. That is why he had been so appalled when Kimblee killed those people he tried to free from the wall that he and some other Alchemists had built. That is why he was utterly devastated and held that child in his arms as he died. _

_ These aspects of war no one could ever prepare Alex for. These aspects of war, the devastation and pain were something that Armstrong could not stand and all he wanted to do was heal people. That is why the aspects of alchemy that Armstrong focused on was healing and doctoring. He had heard of the Stone and what it could do but it had never fascinated him, that is why he focused on the Universal Solvent and that is what most of his Alchemy Research was on. However, that was something that the military had no interest in so when he started to go to the military academy his father, who had also been in the military, taught Alex the secrets of the Armstrong family alchemy techniques which focused on physical strength and kinesthetic energy._

_Now in the war though Alex had shamed himself, by refusing to follow orders he was on the sidelines and was forced to do the menial tasks such as clearing away debris that was in the Army's way and building bunkers using alchemy as well as walls and trenches. It was basically busy work considering that it would be greatly discouraged to completely dismiss Armstrong as his father was a military legend known for his skill in tactics and maneuvering and his sister was up at Fort Briggs. _

_ It was nighttime now in Ishval and Armstrong awoke to the screams of a young Ishvalan woman. Getting up Alex moved to the edge of the tent that he shared with some other State Alchemists and peaked outside. His eyes widened with disgust and shock as he saw exactly why the Ishvalan woman was screaming. _

_ The soldiers that had found her, her sobs and plead falling on deaf ears, were raping her. This was apparently the worst thing you could do to an Ishvalan woman as they valued their personal honor very highly and it was clear from the woman's head covering that she was a married lady. _

_ Alex clutched the tent tightly in his hand, to shaken to do anything and this shock turned to anger and trepidation as he watched a high-ranking officer join in the fun. However, his feet had turned to lead and he couldn't move the Ishvalan woman looked over at him, her eyes pleading with him to save her, her screams growing more frantic as she begged the soldiers to stop. Why was no one saving her? _

Suddenly jolting back to the present Alex found himself clutching the washing cloth that he had used tightly, his blunted nails forming crescents into his palm through the plush cloth and his knuckles were as white as ever. Suddenly something dripped from his face and he carefully uncurled one of his hands and brought it up to his face. He was crying, after that had happened he couldn't help but cry. It had traumatized him the most out of all the things that happened in Ishval and it was the one thing that haunted him to this day.

'_Why didn't I do anything to save her?'_ he thought to himself as he got up out of the cooled water and pulled out the cork, letting the sullied water escape it's capture.

Walking out of the bathing room he walked over to his bed and slipped into his pajama bottoms. They were simple in form and were cotton that was dyed a rich blue color. Alex wasn't very patriotic but he did love the color blue. It reminded him of the sky, of water, and of a time when he was innocent. War had changed him, he knew it had and there was nothing that would make him be the same again. He was no longer jovial and carefree and although he acted the part of a fool and was constantly talking about the prestige of his family he was only doing it to mask the pain he was feeling on the inside. It was all he could do to not keep from breaking down most days and so it was simply easier to put on the fake persona as the jovial giant and learns to cry on cue for the pain others could be feeling.

Sighing softly Alex lay down on top of his covers and he curled up on the bed. He didn't feel like burying himself under the covers right now. Again a sigh left Alex as he closed his eyes and pulled the pillow into his arms and nuzzled into it, a calm look on his face as he started to go to sleep. Soft snores escaped him as he curled up into a near fetal position trying to comfort hisself and protect himself from the dreams that were sure to come. However, his mind was a million miles away where he was dreaming a dream of the war once again, however the girl the soldiers were raping face was not clear but the color of her hair did seem familiar.


End file.
